La Mort d'Hector
by Moa
Summary: La fin de l'Iliade version théâtre. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil ça me ferez plaisir ! *chapitre unique*


On dirait que j'inaugure les reprises des oeuvres de ce cher Homère en français ! J'espère quand même que quelqu'un viendra faire un tour ici pour lire ce que j'ai fait ! Sans ça tant pis, j'écris dans le vide (ou en tout cas j'écris pour moi).  
  
Bon, j'ai écrit ce petit texte (qui n'aura pas de suite) pour les cours. On devait écrire une fin tragique alors je me suis 'légèrement' inspirée de la fin de l'Iliade.  
  
Mais autant être franche, je n'ai pas lu l'Iliade. J'ai tout de même quelques connaissances sur le sujet (rien d'exceptionnel, mais je sais au moins de quoi ça parle !) mais je compte m'y mettre un de ces quatre (les vacances tombent très bien), parce que c'est un sujet qui m'intéresse beaucoup.  
  
Sur ce quelques mots sur ce qui va suivre : Comme il fallait écrire une fin tragique, si possible dans le cadre du néoclassicisme, j'ai transposé l'Iliade au théâtre, en remaniant légèrement quelques trucs, et j'ai décrit la mise en scène telle que je l'imaginais. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
  
Je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter, donc je termine avec le traditionnel disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tous les personnages (excepté peut-être les deux troyens, et encore...) appartiennent à Homère (il paraît que c'est à vérifier, mais on va dire qu'ils lui appartiennent)  
  
Bonne lecture !  
  
Personnages :  
  
Hécube, vêtue d'une tunique et d'une stola, drapée dans un châle de couleur vive.  
  
Andromaque, vêtue de la même manière que Hécube.  
  
Cassandre, vêtue d'une tunique blanche plus discrète.  
  
Priam, drapé dans une toge blanche bordée de rouge et d'or.  
  
Deux troyens, vêtus de tuniques.  
  
La scène se déroule dans le palais de Priam, à Troie, au crépuscule. Au centre, Priam, Hécube et les troyens forment un demi-cercle autour de Cassandre, légèrement en avant-scène. Les deux troyens se font face. Andromaque est assise en retrait, en avant-scène, et tisse un carré de toile rouge.  
  
Priam : Ainsi Cassandre, dis nous ce qu'il ce passe au-dehors. Dis nous comment tout cela doit finir.  
  
Cassandre : Les Troyens sont en fuite. Achille marche vers la ville rempli de fierté.  
  
Priam : Je le vois. Il se détache dans le ciel orange. Le bronze brille sur sa poitrine. Les hommes l'appellent le chien d'Orion.  
  
Hécube (en murmurant, les yeux fermés) : Orion... Astre de la Canicule... Laisse mon fils. Protège Hector.  
  
Priam : Mais Hector reste en avant des portes (en saisissant ses cheveux) Hector, mon enfant ! Ne restes pas seul face à cet homme. Fuis misérable, il est plus fort que toi !  
  
Cassandre : Hector brûle à l'idée de combattre Achille. Il ne t'entend pas. Il est valeureux. Pourtant il hésite. Il voudrait parler à Achille, rendre Hélène aux Atrides, et couvrir son ennemi de trésors, mais il le sait sans pitié. Il le voit brandir le glaive et il est saisi d'un frisson. Il choisit la fuite.  
  
Priam : Mes paroles n'étaient donc pas vaines.  
  
Cassandre : C'est un vaillant qui fuit. Mais un homme plus brave encore le poursuit. Ils longent les fontaines et les remparts de Troie en courant. Voilà trois fois qu'ils font le tour de la ville. J'ai peine à les suivre.  
  
Priam porte la main à son épée et s'apprête à porter secours à Hector  
  
Cassandre : Laisse ton arme Priam, les dieux ont déjà décidé lequel des deux allait mourir. Hector a cessé de fuir. Il va affronter son ennemi, puisque c'est ainsi que cela doit finir. Achille brandit sa lance et la projette. Mais Hector s'est baissé. Il projette la sienne à son tour. Il ne manque pas son ennemi, mais elle va rebondir sur son bouclier. Tous deux s'élancent alors, le glaive à la main. Achille sait où frapper, au creux de la gorge. C'est la qu'il pousse son épée, traversant de part en part son cou de la pointe. Hector tombe dans la poussière.  
  
Premier troyen : Ainsi j'ai vengé Patrocle. J'aimerais avoir suffisamment de rage pour te laisser aux chiens.  
  
Deuxième troyen : Tu as remporté cette victoire Achille, mais prends garde désormais que les dieux ne vengent pas mon sort.  
  
Hécube (en pleurant) : Mon enfant ! Pourquoi faut-il que je vive alors que tu n'es plus ? Tu étais la gloire des troyens. Puisses-tu l'être jusque dans la mort !  
  
Andromaque (se lève) : J'entends les plaintes d'Hécube. Je sens qu'un malheur est proche. Cassandre, qu'advient-il d'Hector ?  
  
Cassandre : Hector n'est plus. Il est traîné devant la ville par les chevaux Archéens.  
  
Andromaque s'effondre  
  
Cassandre : Mais cesse de pleurer. Achille rendra son corps à Priam, et les Troyens pourront célébrer ses funérailles.  
  
Voilà... C'est pas très long, mais si j'arrive à remettre la main sur mon brouillon, j'essaierai de faire une mise à jour parce que je vous ai servi la version raccourcie.  
  
Une petite review ne serait pas de refus bien entendu ^^  
  
-Moâ- 


End file.
